Un día de navidad
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Son tres historias diferentes de navidad..... pero todas tiene un elemento importante: un muerdago. La primera es una version gd.... y la segunda un rhemr y hg
1. Default Chapter

Dedicado a todaslas fans de g/d.... (y en especial a ustedes amigas.... ya saben quienes son).  
  
Un día de navidad... (Version D/G)  
  
Ese día habia amanecido soleado, aunque la fria brisa hacia que los estudiantes de Hogwarts temblaran y trataran encontrar algun lugar caliente para pasar ese dia en Hogsmead. El paisaje parecia una bonita postal navideña, todo estaba lleno de nieve y las casas y comercios estaban bellamente decorados con adornos navideños. Los estudiantes querian esa ultima ida del año a Hogsmead para comprar los regalos aprovechando los multiples descuentos... faltaba solo un dia para navidad.  
  
Entre la multitud de estudiantes sobresalia una cabellera rojiza, cubierta con su capa y la bufanda con los colores escarlata y dorado de su casa. Caminaba sola, porque sus amigas habian ido a "Las Tres Escobas" y ella habia preferido seguir buscando los regalos para sus hermanos y amigos. Disfrutaba ver a la gente salir sonrientes y sus manos ocupadas por los regalos recien adqueridos, algunas veces veia salir a parejas tomados de las manos o abrazados tratandose de cubrirse del frio. Suspiro al imaginarse a ella abrazada pro unos fuertes brazos tratandole de dar un poco de calor, ella estaria sonrojada y sonriento.  
  
A lo lejos diviso un nuevo comercio de articulos de quidditch. Era de dos pisos, sus grandes ventanales mostraban diferentes articulos como: snitch, escobas (tanto para adultos como para niños), uniformes de equipos oficiales, banderines, etc.... Sus paredes de madera ahora cubiertas de nieve sobresalia un letrero que decia: ¡¡¡Grandes descuentos... entre!!! Ella entro al establecimiento sintiendo el calor contrastando con el frio de afuera.  
  
-Que sera bueno regalarles -murmuro ella, sacando de entre sus ropas un pedazo de pergamino donde habia una lista de personas a los que le regalaria, ya estaban tachados los nombres de la personas que ya les tenia el regalo como: Hermione Granger ( su regalo era un libro sobre "La Historia y el porque del uso de las Runas" de Samara R.) -hmmm... falta: Ron creo que sera esa camiseta de los Chunney Cannons.... a Harry creo que le dare esto -dijo tratando de tomar una pequeña Snitch (n/a: sorry Andre_Sirius... tome este regalo de tu fic...) pero alguien de delgadas y blancas manos la tomo primero, haciendo que ella frunciera el entrecejo por que era la ultima que quedaba.  
  
-Creo que te gane -dijo la voz arrastrada y arrogante de la persona que le habia ganado la Snitch.  
  
-Malfoy -exclamo ella - ¡Yo la vi primero!  
  
-Mentira... ademas de que no creo que la puedas pagar Weasley -dijo burlonamente, viendola con detenimiento su capa gastada.  
  
-No se porque sigues viniendo, si tu ya ni siquiera estas en Hogwarts -respondio ella irritada. Era verdad él, como el "trio maravilla" se habían graduado el año pasado.  
  
-Eso a ti, no te interesa pequeña Weasley -dijo con un deje de desprecio.  
  
-Esa snitch era para regalarsela a Harry -dijo, cerrando los puños de coraje, al fin habia encontrado un buen regalo (ademas de barato) para su amigo Harry y él arrogante y egocentrico Malfoy se lo quitaba (penso).  
  
-Potter... creo que ahora me intereso mas este regalo... me lo llevo -dijo divertido, al ver la cara de enojada de la chica, notando que sus facciones se habian hecho mas finas y su cabello ahora lo traia más corto (hasta arriba de los hombros). Ademas dos pequeños broches dorados decoraban su cabello dandole un aspecto infantil.  
  
-Hey Malfoy... -dijo la chica pelirroja, al ver que el no hablaba y solamente la veia haciendo que un tono carmesi se marcara en su cara - por favor dame la snitch -dijo en un tono desesperado -tu tienes mucho dinero y te puedes conseguir otra mucha mejor.  
  
-En eso tienes razon Weasley, pero ahora yo quiero esta y la voy a comprar -dijo arrogante , caminado hacia la entrada donde estaba donde tenia que pagar.... pero tuvo que pasar por debajo del marco de una puerta donde estaba colocado encima un reluciente y pequeño adorno de muerdago... y en ese momento paso entre ella la pequeña de los Weasley.  
  
Los dos se detuvieron y levantaron lentamente la cabeza. Temiendose lo peor. Los dos hicieron cara de asco al darse cuenta donde se habian parado...  
  
-Maldicion -exclamo Draco. Sujentando fuertemente la snitch que tenia en su mano.  
  
-Esto no puede estar pasando -murmuro nerviosa Ginny, tratando de caminar, pero algo le impedia moverse.  
  
- Chicos -dijo la voz graciosa de una señora de aspecto amable -no se podran mover si no se dan un beso... esa es la tradicion y la deben de cumplir. -continuo divertida.  
  
-Bah! Patrañas, a mi no me interesa en lo más minimo esas tontas tradiciones -dijo molesto, aunque un leve sonrojo aparecio en su cara cuando observo que la gente se empezaba acercar para ver el beso.  
  
-Es la tradición y la deben de hacer -dijo energica a señora, pero inmediatamente cambio el tono de voz a uno más dulce - solo es un beso...  
  
-Solo un beso... -susurro Ginny para si misma, se mordio nerviosamente el labio inferior pensando como podia solucionar este "gran problema", aunque admitia que Malfoy con su rubio cabello un poco más largo de lo normal con algunos mechones cayendo en su cara, sus ojos grises frios pero bellos y sus labios delgados... no seria mucho problema besarlo, sabia que más de una chica desearia estar en su lugar.  
  
-Ya haganlo, entre más pronto mejor -dijo la señora divertida -ademas como ya les dije si no se besan no podran moverse, mi marido acaba de ponerle un hechizo y....  
  
-Traiga a su marido -interrumpio bruscamente Draco.  
  
-Él no está - respondio la señora, mentras una dibujaba en sus labios.  
  
-Malfoy - dijo quedamente Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Weasley? -pregunto con un djee de fastidio él.  
  
-Solo es un beso... entre más rapido lo hagamos.... -empezo a decir nerviosa, mientras sus cara se tornaba cada vez más roja.  
  
- Ya entendi... tu lo que quieres es besarme -dijo arrogante, de pronto sintio las pequeñas manos de ella que tomaban su cuello y le daba un rapido beso en los labios, soltandolo inmediatamente dejando sorprendido a Malfoy.  
  
-Listo, ahora si nos podemos ir -dijo contenta ella. Tratando de caminar pero...  
  
-Señorita no se podra mover aun -dijo de nuevo la voz de la mujer, empezandolos a molestar.  
  
-Ya nos besamos -dijo ella mientras veia aun sorprendido Malfoy.  
  
-Ella lo beso a usted, y la tradicion es que los dos se besen...¿entendido?.  
  
-Pero que molesto es esto... bueno Weasley otra vez hay que besarnos -dijo en un tono que se escuchaba entre divertido y sarcastico.  
  
-Bien... a la cuenta de tres -dijo resignada ella (n/a: ¿le creen?).  
  
-Uno -dijieron al unisono, él inclinadose un poco y ella poniendose de puntitas porque él era muy alto.  
  
-Dos - volvieron a contar, sus caras empezaron acercarse, ella cerro los ojos nerviosa, mientras que su respiración se volvia cada vez más agitada.  
  
-Tres - contaron tan cerca de sus labios que sintieron el tibio aliento de cada uno, acercandose para finalmente besarse, primero fue solo un roce de labios.... despues se fue tranformando a uno más profundo e intimo cuando los dos entreabrieron los labios lentamente. Él inconcientemente rodeo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, atrayendola más a él.  
  
Hubieran continuado así, si unos aplausos y risas divertidas los habian interrumpido. Se separon lentamente dandose unos pequeños besos.... ella abrio los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de él, dandose cuenta de la situación se separon rapidamente viendose con el mismo odio de siempre.  
  
-¿Te gusto pelirroja? -dijo arrogante Malfoy, mientras con su mano limpiaba sus labios.  
  
-Hmmm... no besas tan mal Malfoy, pero creo que Harry besa mejor .- respondio burlonamente ella, notando como él cerraba los puños.  
  
-Al fin -dijo fastidiado cuando se dio cuenta que ya se podia mover, empezando a caminar hacia donde debia pagar, pero antes de llegar paro y voltio buscando a Ginny.  
  
Ella estaba ahora buscando en la sección de libros, Malfoy se quedo unos momentos observandola, se dio cuenta que por la cara de disgusto que tenia ningun titulo le convencia. Decidido se volvio acercar a ella.  
  
-Ten -dijo extendiendo su mano para entregarle la pequeña snitch.  
  
-¿En serio? - pregunto emocionada.  
  
-Si, como quiera yo puedo comprarme una mejor -dijo con su voz arrastrada.  
  
-Gracias Malfoy -dijo sonriente ella.  
  
-Como sea.... por cierto -dijo acercandose a ella -no creo que ese tal Potter bese mejor que yo -dijo susurrandole lentamente en su oido.  
  
-No se.... -respondio divertida, haciendo que ese molesto sonrojo se acentuara más.  
  
-Te lo compruebo cuando quieras -respondio seductoramente.  
  
//////////////////////////////**********************////////////////////////  
/////////////////  
  
-Mamá ¿y que paso? -preguntaba emocionada una pequeña niña rubia.  
  
-Pues... él le comprobo que besaba mejor que nadie -respondio, suspirando largamente ella.  
  
-Que romantico -dijo otra niña, pero de cabello rojizo.  
  
-Bien, niñas es hora que se duerman -ordeno con dulcura.  
  
-Hasta mañana mami -dijieron al unisono.  
  
Ella salio, apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta. Camino mientras que una esbozaba una sonrisa, caminando hacia la sala que estaba decorada con adornos navideños y a lado de un ventanal habia un gran pino de navidad.  
  
-¿Cuando se cansaran de escuchar la misma historia? -pregunto la voz ronca de un hombre, desde un sillon cercano a la chimenea.  
  
-No se ... la tengo que contar cada navidad - respondio, sentando en las piernas de él y abrazandolo. Él mientras tanto acariciaba la pelirroja cabellera.  
  
Ella vio el reloj de madera que estaba encima de la chimenea, notando que acababan de dar las 12 de la noche mientras sonaban las doce campanadas indicando que ya era navidad.  
  
-Feliz navidad Gin -dijo sonriendo, acercandose lentamente a ella.  
  
-Feliz navidad Draco -respondio, acercando sus labios a los de él... besandose como siempre lo hacian desde ese dia de navidad.  
  
FIN.... dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Bien, espero que se pasen una feliz navidad y año nuevo... trataen de divertirse lo más que puedan y espero que reciban los regalos que pidieron... ejem...no creo que Santa me traiga a Draco en boxers y envuelto en regalo...bueno la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere jajaja. 


	2. Version gh rh

Dedicado ahora alas fans de H/G.... RON/HERM..... (mep y mione)  
  
Un día de navidad (Version ron /herm y h/g)  
  
Los tres amigos hiban caminando por los frios pasillos de Hogwarts, ese día era muy frio pero se antojaba salir para jugar con la nieve.  
  
- ¿Te gusto mi regalo? -pregunto timidamente Ron, notando como Harry se aguantaba las ganas de reirse.  
  
-Si....muchas gracias -respondio Hermione sonrojandose.  
  
-Chicos creo que ire a buscar a Ginny -dijo Harry, tratando de evitar sonrojarse al mencionar el nombre de la chica pelirroja.  
  
-Potter ten cuidado.... - exclamo Ron con su tono de "hermano proctecto". Mientras entraban al Gran Comedor para comer.  
  
-Oh.... Oh - exclamo divertido Harry.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hermione sin entender, notando como Ron se sonrojaba y tenia una expresion de nerviosismo en su cara.  
  
-Ya viste donde estan parados - dijo Harry, señalando hacia arriba.  
  
-Un muerdago -susurro Ron, sintiendo como sus orejas estan rojas y calientes.  
  
-¿Y eso que? -pregunto Hermione, tratando de no sonar nerviosa.  
  
-Que se tienen que besar - respondio como si fuera lo más facil del mundo.  
  
-¿Nosotros? -respondio nerviosa.  
  
-Si...tu y Ron - dijo sonriendo - apurense que no tardan de llegar los demás compañeros.  
  
-¿Y si no queremos? - pregunto Ron, mientras quetrataba de evitar la mirada de Hermione.  
  
-Chicos , es la tradición... y es divertido.  
  
-Como tu no lo tienes que hacer - murmuro molesta Hermione.  
  
- Bien, solo un beso...rapido -dijo Ron.  
  
-´Perfecto... pero Harry vete.... nos pones mas nerviosos -dijo entrecortadamente Herm, minetras que su cara se ponia rojiza a cada momento. Su corazon latia cada vez mas rapido.  
  
-Que malos, pero bueno me voy a buscar a Gin- dijo sonriendo, mentras los dejaba solo.  
  
Los dos observaron dentro del Gran Comedor, dandose cuenta que en ese momento estaba completamente solo... para su suerte. Como siempre estaba decorado por unos grandes pinos de navidad y su decoracion ese año era más elaborada y bonita.  
  
-No hay nadie -dijieron al unisono, viendose a los ojos.  
  
-Empecemos -dijo Ron, que en su voz se denotaba cierta emocion.  
  
-Si - respondio ella, se estremecio cuando sintio las frias manos de Ron acariciando su cara.  
  
- Esto sera sencillo.... -susurro.  
  
-Muy sencillo -susurro ella, acercandose a él.  
  
Sus labios se tocaron, sintiendo la calidez de cada uno... era un beso que decia todo lo que ellos sentian en ese momento...un beso de amor y era como siempre se lo habia imaginado. Se separon sonriendo...  
  
-Hmm... chocolate -dijo Ron, probando de nuevo los labios de ella.  
  
//////////////////////////////**********************////////////////////////  
/////////////////  
  
Harry fue hacia el campo de quidditch para practicar un poco, aun con el mal clima él deseaba volar un rato...necesitaba olvidar la pasada navidad... sintio como una lagrima silenciosa recorria su cara, cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar que todo era un mal sueño... que despertaria y otra vez estaria él con su gran sonrisa. Estaba en la entrada de los vestidores observando hacia la nada.  
  
-Harry -dijo una voz suave detrás de él.  
  
-Ginny - respondio, limpiandose rapidamente la cara, para voltearla a ver y encontrarse a la pequeña pelirroja viendolo con cierto deje de tristeza.  
  
-¿Estas bien? -pregunto dulcemente con una sonrisa casi angelical... según le pareci oa él.  
  
-Si, gracias por preguntar -respondio tratando de sonreir.  
  
-Si tan solo yo pudiera hacer algo -dijo lentamente ella, un leve sonrojo aparecio en su cara.  
  
-Solo quedate conmigo -respondio Harry abrazandola, respirando el olor a jazmines del pelo de ella.  
  
-Harry, mira -dijo, señalando hacia arriba nerviosamente hacia un pequeño muerdago que decoraba el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Que suerte... este digo... nos tendremos que besar - exclamo Harry sin poder evitar ver los labios rojos por el frio de ella.  
  
-Si... -respondio ella, admirando los verdes ojos de Harry.  
  
El tomo con delicadeza su menton y la fue acercando a él.... hasta tocar sus labios rojos. Los dos suspiraron al sentir los labios calidos de cada uno, sintiendo la respiracion agitada y nerviosa de los dos. No se dieron cuenta cuanto duro el beso, pero no querian separarse , deseaban estar asi....  
  
- "No te has imaginado lo que por ti esperado... por que eres....lo que yo amo en este mundo... eso eres... cada minuto en lo que pienso...eso eres...." (n/a: hay una pequeña aclaracion al final) -decia él , dandole besos entrecortados a Ginny.  
  
Ella sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo fuertemente, algunas lagrimas resbalaron por su cara... por primera vez no eran lagrimas de tristeza...eran de felicidad. Él tambien la abrazo con fuerza mientras le susurraba más palabras de amor...  
  
//////////////////////////////**********************////////////////////////  
/////////////////  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente, esperando la exquisita cena de navidad, algunos divertidos sonreian y platicaban animadamente. Harry y Ginny entraron tomados de la mano, haciendo que los pocos estudiantes y profesores los vieran sorprendidos. Se sentaron enfrente de Ron y Hermione.  
  
- Potter.... hmmm.... -dijo evaluandolo detenidamente.  
  
-Hola Herm -dijo sonriente, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al notar como estaban tomados de la mano ella y su hermano.  
  
-Hola Gin... la respuesta es si...  
  
-Ya somos novios -termino de decir triunfante Ron, mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novia.  
  
-Nosotros tambien -dijieron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Harry, viendose con ternura a los ojos.  
  
-Harry solo quiero que recuerdes una cosa -dijo con una gran sonrisa Ron...que a Harry mas que darle tranquilidad le dio miedo- ella tiene 6 hermanos mayores...altos, fuertes, ex jugadores de quidditch.... ¿se me olvida algo? -pregunto inocentemente Ron.  
  
-No, nada - respondio asustado Harry. Las chicas los veian divertidos.  
  
-Harry no te va a pasar nada... yo estoy para cuidarte -exclamo Ginny dandole un fugaz beso en los labios.  
  
-Ginny abstente de esas demostraciones de amor enfrente de mi.... Harry si no quieres hacerle compañía al calamar gigante respetaras a mi hermanita.  
  
- Si, Ron -respondio divertido Harry. Notando como su amigo sonreia complacido al verlos juntos.  
  
Esa noche de navidad fue muy especial para esas dos parejas, gracias a una "tradicion" navideña, se armaron de valor para declararse sus verdaderos sentimientos.... esa noche seria una de muchas otras que seguierian en el transcurso de sus vidas....  
  
FIN.... dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado estas dos versiones...lo hice con mucho cariño les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.  
  
Muchos besos....  
  
Aclaracion: "No te has imaginado lo que por ti esperado... por que eres....lo que yo amo en este mundo... eso eres... cada minuto en lo que pienso...eso eres...." , este pequeño parrafo lo saque de una cancion de Café Tacuba llamada "Eres"....ok 


End file.
